


Going outside

by Mtford



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance, Stuff and Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mtford/pseuds/Mtford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mid-summer and with nothing to do Ruby and Yang goes to the mall to hang with Sun and Neptune. But What do they have with them? Two new girls: Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Ruby and Yang couldn't be any happier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Whoa...

"Ruby..."

*groan*

"Ruby get up..."

*Unintelligible words with groaning*

"Ruby move..."

"No *more Unintelligible"

With that being said Ruby felt a large force hit her back, eyes now wide open ruby proceeds to cuss very wildly. "DAH, WHAT THE HELL YANG?!" Yang shrugs with one arm and holds a broom behind her back smirking. 

"Sorry, I'm cleaning and You're on the floor." Yang explains as she continues sweeping. Ruby walks towards the couch rubbing her back mumbling to herself. 

"Well I'm bored there is nothing to do." She plops down.

"How do you think I feel? I'm cleaning cause I'm bored," Yang point to the broom. Ruby laughs, "Yeah since when do you clean?"

"Exactly-HEY!" Yang was about to throw the broom at rub y but her phone goes off. "Hello?...Hey Fish boy-whatever whats up?... really?..sweet we'll be there!" She hangs up, "Yo Rubes lets hit the road we gotta shit to do!" She runs for the bathroom.

"Really whats going on?" She hops up and put on her shoes.

"Sunny boy and Aqua lad wants to hang out and see X-ray and Vav movie but of course they have some new friends for us to meet so don't go all awkward on us ok?"

"Hey it not my fault i have a hard time meeting new people and plus being inside the house is better, I make friends online...with video games." Ruby explains.

"Yeah well, I don't think that is healthy life style, your going lose your figure," She sprays perfume, "gotta go and look good."

"I don't want to look good for no reason Yang," Ruby rolls her eyes while grabbing her wallet off the table and heads toward the door. Not before yelling across the house, "DADDY WE'RE GOING OUT!" A reply, "OK HAVE YANG ON A LEASH!"

"He-!"OK!" They both walk out the door, Yang crossing her arms mumbling.

~Atlas Mall~https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BQz5uUMTqs Music for your readings (techno) Monstercat

Ruby and Yang walk through the doors, people already turn there heads towards the two. With Yang being...well Yang she had on a large yellow and orange sweater with black short shorts on showing off her legs with yellow sunglasses. Ruby was wearing a black and red hoodie with rose symbols on the shoulders, ripped jeans and a black scarf. Boys always looked at Yang to bad she just likes to tease. Ruby never really cared she see relationships as too much work. The two head for the nearest movie theater. 

After ten minutes of walking the find Sun and Neptune at a table in front of theater, Sun gets up and waves them over.  
"Yo Little dragon, Rubes hows it going guys!" 

"SUN!" Ruby and Sun bro fist as their handshake. Yang walks over to Neptune and pats him on the back...hard. "Gah Damn it YANG!" Neptune whines. 

"Oh stop being being a baby you're a big boy now you changed out of diapers years ago right? or are you still wearing them?" Yang hears a small chuckle from behind her she turns to see who the audience is. "Whoa..."

A young girl sitting covering her mouth as she smiles at yang's humor, she was wearing a complete white dress with blue lipstick and her eyes were the perfect blue matching her white fancy sunglasses. Yang's weakness was short girls and boy she was perfect (fetish?). Yang was still staring even though Neptune was talking to her. 

"Oh yeah Ruby, Yang this is Weiss and Blake they are here for the movie too." Ruby sees Blake and got a strange feeling from seeing her, she was wearing a tank top with a cat with hipster glasses on it. She had big black glasses on it herself her eyes were down look at a comic book of X-ray and Vav. She sees the eyes are amber, she keeps looking until those eyes look up staring right at her. Ruby hides behind Sun and peaks out waving nervously. "Hi, I'm Ruby." Sun thinks his heart just died from seeing that.

Blake waves back just as awkward with a small hello and goes back reading, Weiss walks up to Yang and shakes her hand,"Weiss Schnee its a pleasure." Yang blushes and for the first time in anyone's memories they have never heard yang stumble with her words.

"Y-y-y-yang, hi, umm h-h-hows it....uh" She turns and walks towards the ticket booth without saying a word. Everyone just saw that as just weird. 

Weiss seems confused, "Did I says something wrong?" Neptune walks shrugging, "the way I see it you did something right."

Ruby keeps shying away from Blake, "why do I feel this way, am I sick? No it can't be is...it Blake?" She mumbles to herself she looks quickly at Blake, and blushes. "yup it's Blake." She walks towards Yang at the booth seeing her smile then looks at Ruby.  
Ruby look Yang, "I feel funny Yang..." She holds her chest.

"I know that feel too Rubes, I know that feel too."

~Sideline extras~

"Yo Nep did you see Yang? Man I never seen that before what happened?" Sun asks while in line for the tickets. Weiss walks towards Blake, "So Blake that was interesting."

"Yes it seems we scared those two, I don't know how but I might have an idea." She say adjusting her glasses

"I hope it's a good idea because those two were acting like complete dolts before seeing us." flipping her hair in a weiss way.

"I'm not 100 percent sure so I can't jump to conclusions." She walks up to the booth and pays for a ticket.

"Alright then while have to just figure it out won't we?" She smiles seeing the rest of her new 'friends'.


	2. To the fair!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and the gang plans on what to do next....what? Oh me? where have I been for a year? HAHAHA well lets say somethings are going down over here and i need some time to readjust...(did I spell that right?) anyway enjoy the short chapter!

"Welp...that movie was ASS!..." Yang says stretching. Walking out of the movie theater. When you sit for too long it kinda gives a feeling to just, well Stretch.  
"It wasn't that bad I mean at least the jokes were on point right?" Sun walks out arms out enjoying the fresh air. "Every joke is good to you," yang deadpans,  
"That's true well what do you too think?, Neptune looks to Blake and Weiss. 

Blake just sites there dumbfounded by the movie and looks at the comic book itself. "E-e-everything in the comic...ISN'T even in the movie...how?" Weiss steps away from Blake for her own sake."I think it was acceptation" Que death stare from Blake. "What?" 

"Hey has anyone seen Ruby?" Yang asks the gang a small over here and a waving arm from behind Sun is seen. "Ruby...again?" Sun asks stepping away. He moves away from he her and the response is the puppy dog eyes. "NO NOT THE EYES!" he shields away from her but alas no avail "ok..." He gives up. she cowers behind him some more...Again.

"Rubes come on...." I-I can't help it Yang! was the responces she got. I gotta break her out of that. 

"Your sister seems to be a handful Ms. Yang." a voice next to her says not realizing who it is. "oh yea she is someti-" Weiss. "T-t-times.."

"You never really said much to me before the movie I just wanted to know you more Ms. Yang." Weiss smiles.

"Its just Yang, Weiss no need to the Ms. Hehe...." Yang slowly backs up but Weiss takes another step forward. Yang keeps walk back but Weiss keeps stepping forward. "Why are you walking backwards?" Weiss asks perplexed by the others movements. "No reason?" Yang shrugs.

"Hello there Ruby I hear you are a big fan of X ray and Gav as well" Blake knells down to a hiding Ruby. "Yes I am heh" She inches out from behind sun.

"Well do you want to see some of my collection?" 

"Collection?" Ruby asks even more interested "Yes...but not just anyone has to see." Blake stands up. "You beat me at any of the games at the fair next week and I'll let you see my collection." Yang struggles with Weiss in the background "Hey-please distance Weiss" 

"I don't know how do I know you not setting me up to lose?" Ruby says crossing her arms. Blake hands her a comic book. "Y-you cant find these....a-a-anywhere..."

"You can have that as insurance to our duel then you'll see the rest, Till then Ruby." Blake walks away and grabs Weiss. "Huh fair? A duel? O-ok Ummm good bye Yang." Weiss waves while being dragged away. Neptune and Sun is just there with there mouth open looking at Ruby and Yang. Yang Breaks the silence" What?" 

"You two just landed dates with Blake and Weiss...how?" 

"We didn't do anything!"

"Yeah!"

"Well now its a date at the fair unless you guys chicken out?" Yang thinks thems fighting words "Ha well see those two there come on Rubes." she grabs a starstruck girl hold the first edition to X ray and Gav unedited copy."Ok" They leave the Mall. Sun and Nep look at each other "We going?" Neptune smiles. "Hell Yea!" Sun fist bump him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but Im back ready to do some work so gimme sometime for the next chapter and i'll get back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my FIRST story of course you all see that. ANYWAY, I have dyslexia so please point out mistakes and help would be awesome. Now I would like to point out that fighting grimm is awesome and all but I like stories that comes closer to real life. So this is a AU, I guess College AU I'm not in college yet I'm like right there to going to college but I don't know what classes they have, I know the basics just not EVERYTHING, but so yeah thanks for reading more chapters coming soon! And Yes there is faunus.
> 
> I will put music sometimes? maybe? IDK for you, you don't have to listen.


End file.
